


[Grindence/GGCB] 弥诺陶 （单箭头）

by Ronan_0259



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronan_0259/pseuds/Ronan_0259
Summary: 关于如何杀死弥诺陶。





	[Grindence/GGCB] 弥诺陶 （单箭头）

**Author's Note:**

> Credence中心向，是一个他单箭头GG的故事  
> 有主观上存在感强烈的Grindence/Gradence和事实上的GGAD

克雷登斯第一次用魔杖杀死一个人的时候已经二十三岁。

罗西尔站立在他靠近右侧的背后，施舍出两根指尖托住他的魔杖。克雷登斯的手臂不可控制的大幅度颤抖。出于训练的体力消耗，也可能是兴奋或者恐惧。  
Avada Kadavra。  
克雷登斯记在心里的咒语，他念出来。此前，索命咒从未成功过。他缺乏使用这个咒语的每一个条件，包括杀人意志，包括正确的发音。  
他面前的衣柜缓慢打开一条缝隙，一丁点黑雾从里面飘出来。  
罗西尔的本意是要克雷登斯对着他最恐惧、也必然是最憎恶的东西施展死咒，她以为这样能引导出默然者体内的负面情绪，从而正确的转化并发泄，成为杀戮的意志。成为死咒必不可缺的要素。  
博格特走出来，却没有变成任何东西。

此后罗西尔用纽迦蒙德地牢中关押的反对者作为教学用具，克雷登斯学得很快，但他仍然无法使用索命咒。  
在二十三岁的十一月，格林德沃决定亲自教导他。  
黑巫师都说了些什么，他没有丝毫印象。总归是一些毫无用处的嘉奖，有一种掩饰的很好的敷衍和不耐。  
格林德沃可能问过他杀死参议员时，杀死玛丽.露，查斯提蒂时的感受。也可能没有。克雷登斯不知道如何回答。在彼时彼刻，他仿佛从当下抽身，旁观了一场谋杀，从未有片刻慌乱和后悔，他只感到事情的发展理应如此。  
格林德沃站在他的背后，若即若离，握住克雷登斯施咒的右手。本不是一种亲密的触碰，更像是教导，或者操纵，好像是试图让克雷登斯理解施咒时的手势，但又太过亲近了些。  
默然者在恍惚间闻到一种仿佛冷水冲洗铁锈的味道，牢牢压在格林德沃领口喷洒的香水之下。他永远冰凉的手上覆盖了一只更加冰冷的手掌，用力地擎住他的关节。克雷登斯几乎是下意识地、分出所有精力体会这种来之不易的肢体接触。他有点眩晕，不可抑制地想起格雷夫斯。关于纽约下水道口排出的温暖蒸汽，关于蝎子领针。格雷夫斯的领口有味道一模一样的香水。然后又想起来他恋慕过的格雷夫斯只是格林德沃的另一张脸。  
在这种几近走神的状态下，他甚至口齿不清的念出咒语。  
Avada Kadavra。  
绿光从杖尖温柔又沉默的绽放。克雷登斯回神时，格林德沃已经不在他身后。面前一名长发湿透的犯人，几乎被刺穿在金属椅子上，死得无声无息。  
一切发生的太过意外和轻巧，克雷登斯凝视着犯人突然失去温度的身体，由不知何处升起一种熟悉又不可名状的恐惧，仿佛是在楼梯上踏空。几乎是立刻，他确定自己讨厌索命咒。  
过去了一年，他仍然未能逃离对不确定性的惧怕。对他而言，这一个以A开头结尾的咒语和教职人员挂在口头的“神有更高安排“没有任何区别。  
而格林德沃始终没能理解克雷登斯究竟是在害怕什么。

在奥地利的第三个月，克雷登斯听到一点传闻，关于格林德沃在纽迦蒙德饲养了一只怪物。  
奎妮在下午茶时将此事以及他人反应讲与格林德沃听。彼时克雷登斯坐在她右侧的对面，紧巴巴地缩在椅子里，过长的四肢无处安放，捏着一只烫金茶杯，简直像是一只错误闯入的怪物。  
他内心也觉得自己应当是这一只传闻中的野兽。这本就是一个恰当的比喻，更何况他的确有被称为怪物的资本。修长而佝偻的身体，沉默，愤怒，难以自控，习惯把眼睛藏在阴影里，永远垂着眼睑等待格林德沃的指令。  
他在心里替自己笑出来。  
有时候格林德沃给他奖励性的安抚，喂食，更多的时候等来的是吩咐，奇怪的，不意外的，让他学习魔法，杀人，陪同出行，或者像现在这样坐下来喝茶。  
罗西尔的茶壶继续向杯里倒着热茶，克雷登斯不渴。溢出来的滚烫蒸汽使他双手通红，但他没有放手。

他在这种故作亲密的活动中察觉出一种熟悉又虚伪的温情，充满隐晦的强迫，像极了在教堂栖身时的每一次晚餐。  
玛丽.露.拜尔本带领所有的孤儿念餐前祷告，相邻的人牵手，她向神请求赐福于餐桌前的每一个孩子，包括克雷登斯。哪怕是下午在厅前跪过的克雷登斯。前一晚受到鞭打的克雷登斯。被严词厉色训斥的克雷登斯。犯下无数错误从未达到他人预期的克雷登斯。他作痛的掌心握着莫迪斯蒂凉冰冰的手，内心不止数十次泛上疑惑，关于玛丽.露的两面性，关于哪一面是真的。直到这种困惑发展成祷告时不知原因的反胃。  
他的不满秘而不宣，玛丽.露却总能精准的将它从其他所有情绪中挑拣出来。  
每一个后背僵痛皮肤撕裂的傍晚，他的膝盖失去感知，冰凉的影子刺进后颈。玛丽.露总要在结束时告诉克雷登斯：“神对你有更高的安排。”  
也许出于条件反射，他对于词句的过敏蔓延至了整个句子。也许是他厌恶组成这个句子的每一个单词。神，安排，更高的。每一个单词，每一个字母，都充满了不确定和强迫和虚伪的引诱，而恰巧克雷登斯厌烦了对未来的猜想，又对不安情绪有极度恐惧。  
他从玛丽.露的每一个细微表情中解读出虚假和矛盾；她发出的所有声音都含有强迫的暗示。  
克雷登斯将这件事情想了七千六百六十五次，在最后一次他将玛丽.露抛上高空，摔下，再抛上去，贯穿楼板坠落进每一个晚上进行餐前祷告的长厅，砸在地上，摔成碎片。不仅仅出于愤怒和不可控。他在黑色碎片的风眼中立身，始终持有一种冷静的怯懦，对此置身事外，但始终未能理解养母试图隐藏，又试图使之合理的伤害行为。

克雷登斯的伤从未痊愈。

此后，他从每一段短暂的亲密关系中察觉到挥之不去的阴影。所有的温情背后他都感受到了如影随形的不满足和躁动与窒息。格雷夫斯治愈他伤口的指尖，纳吉尼的拥抱，哪怕是动物学家关怀的浅色眼睛。但他已经失去了追寻原因的能力。

奎妮说他的内心是一片黑色的沙尘暴，克雷登斯觉得自己更像一面碎掉的镜子。每一个碎片都反射着他的脸，一同叫嚣，刺得他无法思考。在又一次拼凑思绪碎片的企图失败后，克雷登斯仍保有一丝侥幸的希望。也许他最终能够找到一个可以熄灭一切不安的人，也许这种联系出于血缘。  
在许多个也许和许多个找不到他位置的家族树后，格林德沃，对于谎言信手拈来的格林德沃，杀死过他的格林德沃，轻巧地，若无其事地，用一种引诱、交换、或者是嘉奖的姿态直接将这块浮木扔给他，完完整整，毫无保留。  
在一次欺骗和一次毫无保留的击杀后，格林德沃竟然仍指望克雷登斯相信他。而克雷登斯竟然真的如他所愿。  
他短暂的得救了。

刚刚来到纽迦蒙德时，克雷登斯人生第一次面对着一个不需要仰视即可看到的世界。窗外群山环绕，雪山上裸露的黑岩和斑驳的雪，远处蓝黑色的天际线，忽然在他面前矗立了二十二年的墙壁破碎的悄无声息，终于露出他始终未能看到的真实世界。  
他突然有了名字，血缘，魔杖，认可，身份，目的，连捡到的雏鸟都是一只凤凰。神对他的更高安排终于兑现，但他面对所有的未知仍充满畏缩，不间断地质疑自己的决定。在踏入蓝色厉火时他内心充满一种冷静的冲动，一如曾经撕碎参议员的竞选海报时，仿佛旁观自己作出了一个决定。他对着唯一一个可选的选项犹豫不决，又试图说服自己这是必然的选择。格林德沃用一种热忱的态度使他稍稍宽慰，可克雷登斯从热情中嗅到一丝娴熟。

他的凤凰从未鸣叫过。  
他选择忽视。

盖勒特格林德沃的一生都建立在秘密和谎言之上，他的真诚也是。克雷登斯以为自己在很久前就对此有所警惕，却在很久后才意识到那样的警觉远远不足够。  
他不应当相信格林德沃说出口的每一个字，流窜进纽迦蒙德的每一点风声，任何他能听到或见到或察觉到的与格林德沃有哪怕一星半点关系的事物。格林德沃的一切都沾着恶意又自私的弥天大谎，他无所顾忌的腔调，异色眼睛，预言，烟雾，挥魔杖的手，这一张脸，变形术伪装出的另一张脸，蝎子领针，真假难辨的笑，多余的肢体接触。克雷登斯应当警惕的，一如他应当知道格雷夫斯不存在。  
但在许多个那时那刻，他有许多次不知道是否是有意的疏忽。  
在很多次谈话中，克雷登斯试图从格林德沃身上探寻格雷夫斯的影子，而最终只能发现，格林德沃的光芒已经将曾在暗巷中引诱利用他的巫师全然吞没了。他在格林德沃身上看到了更多更完整的格雷夫斯，这种完整性火光四射，烫得克雷登斯浑身发抖。但他没有松手。  
他仍在幻想着黑巫师与安全部长的重合，他猜格林德沃可以饲养一只怪物。

克雷登斯不再拒绝黑巫师喂给他的负面情绪，他永远保持愤怒，抗拒伤口的愈合。时刻沉溺于格林德沃每一点越界的肢体接触，因不真心的奖赏而雀跃，同时不再提防格林德沃不怎么费心掩盖的另一面，任由他恶意的影子将自己刺穿。  
他靠着各种各样的负面情绪维持生命，喂养附着在他每一根血管里的黑色碎片。它们吃下去，咀嚼，连同克雷登斯自己的血肉一起撕咬，吞咽，消化，最终形成一种他早已习以为常的愤怒。  
他像真正的三头犬一样蜷缩在上位者的座下，在每一次集会时出现在格林德沃的背后。不着痕迹地索取抚摸，主动捕捉命令的信号，撕裂并绞杀一切异见者。在杀死玛丽.露的第四年，克雷登斯仍然没能摆脱养母带来的影响。他依旧无法学会正常的表达，不知道如何让佝偻了多年的背直起来。当圣徒中私下以恐惧提起他的名字时，克雷登斯仍然不知道在被注视时，他应当将手摆在哪里。  
在格林德沃魔杖下诞生的凤凰依然保持沉默，而克雷登斯也很久不再说话了。他将自己的一切交给默默然，而默默然听命于格林德沃。也可能在内心的深处，克雷登斯害怕自己在开口时会失去控制。  
他确乎是格林德沃的怪物了。

他在纽迦蒙德的第四个十一月，格林德沃终于容许他前去英国。  
“为我杀死邓布利多。”黑巫师这样说。  
他的势力在欧洲生根，从奥地利的群山中心蔓延向世界各地。与此同时，麻瓜世界也似乎感受到相似的不安和动荡，与巫师世界即将到来的变革或战争一起，互相催生，愈演愈烈。  
克雷登斯没有明白过时局的变化，他也没有明白为什么格林德沃现在才要他去见邓布利多，为什么格林德沃不能亲自杀死他。  
他是格林德沃圈养的怪物，他没有问为什么。  
他去了英国，在格林德沃的指引下找到了邓布利多。在连克雷登斯自己都不确定真伪的真相中，他是邓布利多的兄弟，拥有一个以A开头的名字。  
“邓布利多先生。”他叫住灰红色头发的巫师。很久没有动用过的声带有些嘶哑。喉咙不自然地紧缩，每一个音节都发出得吃力。“你没有见过我，但也许你听过我的名字。”  
邓布利多用一种极具穿透性的了然目光看向克雷登斯，其中包含了不容忽视的警惕和鼓励。  
生命中的第三次，克雷登斯感受到无法理解的困惑。他在邓布利多身上看到了更为对立的两面，而这一次，他仍然无从得知这两面的本质究竟是什么。  
在漫长的停顿后，他更为艰难的说出了名字。一个说起来和听起来都极为陌生的名字。  
“奥勒留斯.邓布利多。”  
邓布利多看起来讶异，但又似乎在瞬间明白了原委。  
“格林德沃让你来的，是吗？”  
克雷登斯好好打量了他。中年的变形术教授发色灰红，蓝色的眼睛显露出一种疲惫的温柔。他忽然有点明白邓布利多的警惕从何而来，那是完完全全因格林德沃而起的防备，是因为被伤害过而留下的痂。这样提防和尖锐的一面如此微小，全然不足掩盖他真正包容的本心。  
盖勒特格林德沃一生的坦诚和真实都留给了邓布利多，哪怕这些曾刺得后者几乎丧命，并在多年后仍然没有直面的勇气，克雷登斯仍然羡慕。  
他一生中因为三个人产生过无可抑制的冲动，几乎祈求神赐予他哪怕一丁点的强势和勇敢，以期得到稍微多一点的关怀。此时此刻，面对邓布利多，克雷登斯终于理解玛丽.露作为养母对他造成的无可挽回的损伤。她的对立两面和格林德沃的两幅面孔如出一辙，施舍的一丁点温情仅仅是陷阱上的诱饵。格林德沃的真心掩藏在更深的地方，是他无力触及的深井。克雷登斯所能知道的，也许只是看守地下迷宫的活板门而已。而他甚至连那扇门的门环都未曾见过。  
他此刻突然忘记此行的初衷，也可能克雷登斯根本没有想过要杀邓布利多。他曾经想过要问邓布利多，关于自己的出生，关于他所错过的家庭，关于任何重聚的可能，关于他的哥哥是否曾有一个时刻爱过他。  
在见到邓布利多的第一个刹那这些疑问全然被他从心中划去。他不想知道答案了。他也许已经猜到了。他不喜欢邓布利多发灰的红发和不掺杂质的矢车菊色眼睛。可是邓布利多，格林德沃要他杀死的邓布利多，此时此刻正凝视他的邓布利多。克雷登斯无可避免地从他身上察觉出温柔。敏感的。熟悉的。对克雷登斯的。堵在他的鼻腔深处。他试图阻止自己开口。他的外壳忽然撕开一个口子，无法宣之于口的渴望如数流出。  
人生中从未有如同当下的这样一个时刻。默默然忽然归于平静，他的人类心脏振聋发聩地跳动，指尖生出一点点温度。  
他期待着邓布利多攻击他，或者否定他，或者给他一个确定的答案。克雷登斯从未如此期待铡刀落下。  
“你的凤凰很漂亮。”而最终邓布利多只是这样说。  
默然者落荒而逃。

他又去了巴黎。他在这个城市两次获得生命，而两次与他伴生的都是谎言。  
他又在巴黎遇到了忒修斯.斯卡曼德，为追捕他而来。傲罗部部长没有抽出魔杖。  
“你的凤凰身上有一股强烈的魔法波动。”  
忒修斯看他像在看一个试图逃课的学生。  
“我知道。”  
克雷登斯只能这么说。  
“阿不思邓布利多比你大二十三岁，”忒修斯不疾不徐，站在石像的阴影下，神情晦暗不明。“当他二十三岁的时候，世界上只有两个人姓邓布利多了。阿不思和他的弟弟阿布福斯。”  
“那么关于……”他的喉节不受控地滑动，说不出那个A开头的名字。  
“英国魔法部没有关于他的任何记录。”  
克雷登斯终于抬头。五年前他曾在此感受过相似的滑稽。他早该猜到的。梗在咽喉的疑惑挠得他想要发笑。黑色碎片更加用力地撞击容器。他要被撕裂了。永远碎成黑雾。

“那我是谁？”

杀掉他。杀掉他。杀掉他。杀掉他。杀掉他。杀掉他。杀掉他。杀掉他。杀掉他。杀掉他。杀掉他。杀掉他。杀掉他。杀掉他。杀掉他。杀掉他。杀掉他。杀掉他。杀掉他。杀掉他。杀掉他。杀掉他。杀掉他。杀掉他。杀掉他。杀掉他。杀掉他。  
他在说谎。一千块碎屑同时尖叫，在他的胸腔里嗡嗡作响。

“你是一个巫师。”  
而忒修斯.斯卡曼德轻轻说道。  
黑雾一瞬间偃旗息鼓。

克雷登斯二十七岁了。  
在纽迦蒙德的第五个十一月，连附着在他身上的怪物都有了来历，而克雷登斯仍然没有找到维系自己和世界的绳缆。他的凤凰仍然是沉默的。他想起来很多年前的流言，意识到自己甚至不是其中描述的怪物。在与忒修斯失败的交锋后，他的默默然愈发平静。他已经无法用魔杖发出哪怕一个完整的咒语。

纽约后，格林德沃不再以任何名字称呼过克雷登斯。黑巫师凝视他时，所用的代词是“我的男孩”。没有喊过他“克雷登斯”，或者“拜尔本”，或者“奥勒留斯”。他口中的邓布利多也只有一个人。  
后来克雷登斯才知道那是因为他根本不是奥勒留斯，并永远不会是一个邓布利多。  
所以在他死的时候，克雷登斯终于意识到自己在格林德沃的内心中只有第二名的排序，并且和所有其他人一同并列。他也意识到二十三岁时那个唯一一次成功的索命咒来自于格林德沃的无声咒。他明白自己将永远无法得知真实姓名，也明白一个来自纽约街头的孤儿将永远是一个孤儿。他终于知道自己到底在恐惧什么，知道他的凤凰事实上只是一只凡鸟。他的魔杖根本没有杖芯。他只是一个哑炮。  
克雷登斯不依靠默默然的第一个魔咒解除了凤凰身上的变形术。那只火红的鸟一点点褪色，羽毛扭曲，克雷登斯想起来在纽约的地铁站他曾见到过格雷夫斯这样消失，最终不可逆转地变成了格林德沃。那只鸟的羽毛灰扑扑的，七零八落，腼腆而瘦小。  
克雷登斯的第二个魔咒打碎了玻璃。  
卜鸟毫无留恋地飞出窗户，穿梭在纽迦蒙德的群山外，黑色的影子细细碎碎地缝补着天际线。  
人生的第二十七年，克雷登斯内心的碎片终于粘好了。歪歪扭扭，布满无法修复的裂痕，但有一个完整的形状。他终于学会了不憎恨自己的魔力。依靠自我厌恶生长的默默然最终消失。  
格林德沃的怪物是真正的奥勒留斯。牛头人在迷宫中关押的第二十七年，阿里阿德涅告知忒修斯如何打开迷宫。  
在弥诺陶的血最终流干净的时候，卜鸟发出了它的第一声鸣叫。


End file.
